Dark Tower and him?
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: When you are forced to move to one of the most boringest town it sucks!Ally has to go to Dark tower and when the guy next door goes there and holds a dark secret of the school and when he has one of his own what are you going to do?
1. When we first met

My life was normal until I went to Dark tower High. Dark Tower High was a school on the edge of town and the only part of town where there is constant dark cloud cover. I live in Lamesville as I call it. It is a small town on the edge of Maine. Hardly any people dare to even go to Dark Tower and is rumored that vampires go there and only vampires. Now that I am going to Dark Towers newest student it will have to tell me all of its secretes, even it means holding them for all eternity.

My life was great. I had two loving parents until they told me that my dad got an advance in his work and we are forced to move to North Shore, Maine, or as I now call it Lamesville. When we finally got into North Shore I could see that it was a small town like one of those pass by towns. There was a small plaza and a market. I could see that there were a couple of schools that looked a little run down. We passed by the high school that I was supposed to go to tomorrow. Ugh I hate my parents making me leave my friends and school. I saw the car pull up to this eighth century home with white pillars with a white picket fence. I got out and saw a big front lawn and a swing hanging from a branch from the tree. "Ally can you come and help me and your mother with the bags, please," my father asked. I walked to the back of the car and started to help my parents. I grabbed a box labeled "Ally's stuff." I walked into the house and saw it was huge! I could see that the house was completely furnished and they had white sheets over the furniture. I knew my mouth was hanging open and I turn to see my father's reaction. He had a huge smile and was pleased with my reaction. He chuckled and said "You room is upstairs and it's the third door on the right," I walked up stairs and saw that the door was open. I walked in to see that there was many boxes there labeled "Ally's bed stuff" and various others labeled "Ally's stuff." I put the box down and saw a bed frame plain white queen sized mattress. I walked down stairs and back to the car and grabbed the last box. I set it down in the kitchen where mom and dad were already putting glasses and plates into the various cabinets.

When we finally got done putting stuff in the kitchen, mom and dad went to the living room and started to put stuff in there and started taking the sheets off of the furniture. I went upstairs and started unloading the boxes full of clothes and putting them into the closet. When I finally got done putting my new room in order it was already dark. I heard the doorbell go off and I heard mom answer it. I came out of my room and sat down on a couple of stairs down. I looked through the stair rails and my eyes instantly went wide. There standing in the doorway was a man and a woman and a boy my age. The women had dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes. She was tall and thin and did not look a day over twenty- nine. The man had black hair with pale blue eyes and wore a dark suit like a businessman. On the other hand the boy was about sixteen with black straight hair that fell just above his bright blue eyes. They weren't like the man's at all, the man had pale blue eyes and the boy had a sea like blue that seemed to hypnotize you. Like you could drown just looking in them. They moved into the living room and that's when I thought I would go down there and act normal. I went down stairs and into the living room. When I walked in everyone's eyes were on me. "Oh am I interrupting something?" I asked confused. My father stood up and said "No, Ally this is Scarlett and Jessie Martinez and this is their son Liam." I waved and said "Hey," I sat down next to my mother who looked like she had something on her mind. Mr. Martinez turned to me and said "So Ally how do you like North Shore?" "It has been good so far I haven't gotten to explore the town so I guess it has been good so far." Mr. Martinez smiled and said "So your father tells me that you are going to be going to Dark Tower. Liam goes there and I am sure he would be happy to show you around." Liam opened his mouth but I cut him off when I said "He doesn't want to. I bet he has something better to do then show me around." "No I wouldn't mind. Also plus I could bring my friends, I bet they would like to me you." I felt my face get hot and turned away so that way no one could see my embarrassment. His voice was like silk and his smile was so perfect and it felt like it could make your insides melt. We stayed talking and when I started to yawn the Martinez's said that they were going to go home and Mrs. Martinez hoped my mother would join her for afternoon yoga. We walked them to the door and Liam took my hand and put it to his lips and said "I will see you tomorrow."


	2. First day

After Liam and his family left I went straight to my room. Where Liam had kissed my hand it had started to tingle. I got into bed and shut off the lights and the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling at me to get up or I would be late for my first day at Dark Tower High. I got up and went to shower. When I got down I went down to the kitchen and saw that mom was making eggs and bacon. "Hey, honey I made eggs and bacon." I looked at the clock and saw that if I didn't leave now that I would be late for my first day of school. "Hey mom I would love to eat but I need to leave now or else I will be late and you need to drive me." Mom hurried and got her keys and we hoped into the car. When we pulled up i saw a big school with a bunch of kids rushing around. I took a deep breath in and then let it out. I felt my mom put a hand on my shoulder and say, "Oh honey things will be okay." I looked at her and nodded my head. I got out of the car and put my bag on my shoulder. I walked up the huge stairs that led to the entrance to the school. I walked in and saw that the office right there in plain sight. I walked into the office and saw a lady sitting at the desk in the front of the office. I walked up to the desk and asked her, "um I am Ally, Ally Jackson. I am new here." She looked up and said, "Oh yes I have your schedule right here and here is a map of the school." She handed me a two peices of paper. "Thanks you," I walked out of the office and then the bell rang. I saw that it was really dark outside and that the school outside lights were even on. I was suddenly trampled by a bunch of rushing students. When I tried to walk I instanly ran into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Liam, "Oh I so sorry Liam." I saw that Liam was with his of them asked, "Hey Liam who is the chick?" Liam looked at the guy and them punched him in the arm. His expression was priceless. Liam looked at me and said, "The chick is a neighbor who just moved here and this is her first day," he grabbed my hand and started walking with me and his friends. Liam stopped at my locker and then walked away. One of his friends stayed behind and then he put his arm next to the top of my locker. "So," he said with a voice smooth as silk, "Would you like to hang sometime?" "Sure," I said in a shakey voice. "Ok then I will see you later," his head dropped down to mine and then brushed his lips on mine.


	3. Discovery

Ring! Ring! I heard him sigh in anger and then left. I let out a huge breath and forgot that I had holding my breath. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had Language Arts and Literature for homeroom. At least it was my favorite subject. When I walked into the class all eyes were on me. I saw the teacher turn and look at me. She was a tiny woman about 5'4 with brown hair.

"Is this Mrs. Shane's language arts and literature class?"

"Yes it is. You must be my newest student." I saw her observing me. As if she was studying me. "So why don't you come up to the class and tell us a little about yourself. Then you can take a seat next Liam. I turned and saw Liam in the back of the class. I smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Ally," he waved at me.

"Sup Liam," I saw Mrs. Shane looked at Liam and then at me.

"You two know each two know each other?"

"Yeah he is my neighbor and he came over to my place last night." I heard a couple "yeahs" and wolf whistles. I rolled my eyes.

"Well my name is Ally and I love to read and write and English is my strongest and favorite subject in school. Oh and I also love to swim."

I went to the back of the room and took my seat next to Liam. I saw that Mrs. Shane go back to writing notes on the board. I leaned over to Liam,

"Hey guess what,"

"What?"

"I got a date." I looked at Liam and I saw his eyes go wide. He grabbed my wrist with a bone breaking grasp. I gasped out in pain.

"Who asked you out?" he said through clenched teeth. I looked around the room and I saw the guy that asked me out. I point to him and I saw Liam go absolutely nuts. He got up with my wrist still his grasp and then he dragged me outside, and then went back inside and brought out the guy that had asked me out. Then Liam punched him in the face.

"Stay away from her!" Liam yelled.

"What the hell! Dude why and the hell does it concern you it's not like you're her dad!"

"Caleb I am warning you stay away from her or I will not be able to control myself."

"You will not do anything to me or else I will have you arrested. Now "You will not do anything to me or else I will have you arrested. Now you are dismissed now go back inside and finish taking down notes."

Then I saw Liam's eyes go red and fangs came out of his mouth. Then I saw the same thing happened to Caleb. Then I saw them lunge at each other and then they were a complete blur. Oh my god what the hell where they. Then I remember the rumors of the town that the kids that go to Dark Tower are vampires. Then I knew that Caleb and Liam were vampires. I gasped and then they both they stopped and looked at me. I saw them staring at me and then both fangs and red eyed, they started towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. SRRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN ALONG TIME I HAVE HAD TRAINING ALL WEEK AND A COUPLE OF MEETS. AND SRRY THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE NOT LONG ITS HARD TO THINK AND TEAIN AT THE SAME TIME. ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY PRESSING THE BLUE BUTTON. 5 REVIEWS THANKS GUYS! - ALICE<strong>


	4. Important

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	5. Please Read

Authors Note

Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know you guys hate author's notes too. But the reason that I haven't been updating is because my house got broken into and they took my laptop, i-pod, and kindle. My laptop had future chapters of my stories and now I have to start again on them and I have also been grounded so I could not use my new laptop and I just recently got Microsoft Word so that is how I am getting this out. I will be updating soon so please forgive me. I love it when I get a new review so please don't give up on me.


End file.
